Análogo
by NanbeiNoHana
Summary: Análogo: algo que é similar, por certo aspecto, a outra coisa. Quem disse que eles não são parecidos? NejiSaku


**N/A: **Mais uma tradução! Essa é pra comemorar o Dia dos Namorados! Que bom que eu consegui traduzir a tempo, afinal não podia deixar o dia passar em branco. Só pra constar: não detenho os direitos autorais dos personagens, mas a idéia da história é minha.

* * *

**Análogo**

Admiração

Durante o primeiro exame chuunin, Neji estava procurando por Lee quando ele viu um de seus piores pesadelos se tornar realidade. Em cinco segundos, uma bela cabeleira rosa foi reduzida a quase nada. Instintivamente ele passou a mão em seus longos cabelos cor de café, se perguntando se ele teria coragem de fazer o mesmo se sua vida estivesse em perigo. Logo ele descobriu que Haruno Sakura era, em um aspecto, mais corajosa do que ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Sakura, aos 7 anos, ouviu pela primeira vez sobre o Byakugan, ela não pôde evitar a idéia de que a técnica era igualzinha à Espada Justiceira. Ela adorava os ThunderCats, então ela começou a venerar secretamente aquelas pessoas de olhos brancos. Ela chegou a prometer a si mesma que, um dia, se casaria com um Hyuuga, só para ela poder dizer "marido, dê-me a visão além do alcance".

Vinte anos depois, durante a comemoração de 3 anos de casamento, ela disse isso ao seu marido Neji. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos da sua mulher e sorriu, fazendo o melhor possível para esconder o fato de que ele não sabia quem eram os ThunderCats.

Hitai-ate

Sakura precisou de mais dois exames para finalmente virar uma chuunin. Quando ela foi promovida, Lee, que já era chuunin, lhe deu seu hitai-ate vermelho. Ela sorriu radiante, imediatamente amarrando a faixa em sua cabeça.

- Lee, obrigada! Mas isso não significa que nós vamos nos casar, tá? – o pobre rapaz caiu no chão, em estilo anime.

De longe, um par de olhos brancos prestava atenção nos dois.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Treinar debaixo de sol em um verão particularmente quente não foi a melhor das idéias. Aquele maldito selo em sua testa era muito suscetível ao calor, então Neji jogou seu hitai-ate para longe. Quando ele foi buscar a faixa de volta, ele notou algumas pétalas cor-de-rosa sobre o acessório, e ele cheirava que nem o perfume de sua companheira de time. "Ah não, Tenten botou um feitiço de amor na minha faixa – de novo."

Era o terceiro hita-ate que ele teve que jogar fora.

Primeira impressão

Logo antes do primeiro exame chuunin que eles fizeram:

"Como essa aberração de olhos brancos ousa insultar meu Sasuke-kun?" a Espada Justiceira estava jogada em algum canto obscuro da mente dela. Afinal, ela só se importava com o obscuro usuário do Sharingan.

"Então essa é a garota que o Lee não pára de falar? Ela deve ser esperta, já que percebeu o genjutsu." Ele se lembrou disso, porque mais tarde naquele dia ele copiou dela todas as respostas do teste escrito.

Animais de estimação

A melhor coisa em ter uma tartaruga de estimação, na opinião de Sakura, era que o bichinho não ia fugir correndo dela. E mesmo que ele tentasse, ela seria capaz de recuperá-lo facilmente. Porém, quando ela levou sua tartaruga para um passeio no parque – "mãe, eu acho que a Tigresa tá meio gordinha, vou levar ela pra fazer exercício" -, o animalzinho sumiu e não foi encontrado em lugar algum. Se ela não era boa o suficiente para cuidar de uma tartaruga... Ela solenemente se proibiu de ter filhos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neji nunca teve um animal de estimação em toda a sua vida. Ele se sentia como um animal de estimação para a família principal, então ele nunca faria outro ser se sentir daquele jeito. Em vez disso, ele criava violetas. Anos depois, nem mesmo o olhar de cão abandonado da sua esposa e três filhos fez com que ele mudasse de idéia.

Fã-clube

Às vezes Neji gostaria de poder ficar ao lado de Sakura o dia inteiro, para que ele pudesse espantar os fãs dela. Alguns deles fingiam estarem doentes só para ficarem perto dela no hospital, e aquilo o tirava do sério.

Às vezes Sakura gostaria de poder ficar ao lado de Neji o dia inteiro, para que ela pudesse espancar qualquer fã que chegasse perto dele. Algumas delas davam presentes e cartas de amor para ela, e aquilo a tirava do sério.

Os dois fã-clubes uniram forças para tentar sabotar o casamento deles. Nunca o hospital de Konoha ficou tão cheio.

Cores

Alguém organizou um bolão a respeito da cor favorita de Sakura. As escolhas mais populares eram rosa e verde, seguidas de perto por vermelho. Neji apostou no azul e ganhou mais ou menos cem mil ienes. Sozinho.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Neji, qual eu devo usar? Este aqui ou este aqui? – Sakura segurava dois vestidos do mesmo modelo, um vermelho e um verde.

- Sakura, eles são exatamente iguais.

- Não creio... Você é daltônico!

Medo

Sakura tinha medo de muitas coisas. Ela pirava toda vez que via uma sanguessuga. Ela trocou a cama por um futon porque toda noite ela podia jurar que via _alguma coisa_ saindo de baixo da sua cama. Ela não suportava altura. Mas quando ela teve que encarar seu maior medo, ela encontrou força suficiente para lutar contra um criminoso classe S extremamente criminoso e salvar seu amado Neji da morte. Ela não podia deixar seu maior medo se tornar realidade

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neji não tinha medo de nada. Ele via a Morte ante seus olhos incontáveis vezes. Ele lutava contra os inimigos mais poderosos. Ele até mesmo ousava ignorar as ordens médicas de Sakura. Mas naquela noite, sentindo o leve peso daquela pequena caixinha em seu bolso, ele estava assustado como nunca. Ele não sobreviveria se ela dissesse não para ele.

Hospital

O quarto 138 era o segundo lar para certo homem-prodígio dos Hyuuga. Ele passava quase o mesmo tempo lá do que ele passava na propriedade da sua família. Por mais que ele odiasse aquele lugar abandonado por Deus, o cuidado constante de uma médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa fazia o hospital ser um pouco menos insuportável. Ou talvez um pouco mais do que isso. Ela era a única pessoa que ele permitia que o tocasse.

- Hyuuga, eu vou começar a achar que você está apaixonado por mim – ela disse um dia, enquanto curava a perna esquerda dele.

Mal sabia ela...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura abriu seus olhos e viu paredes verde-claras. Ela levou um ou dois minutos até perceber que estava em um quarto de hospital. Com um traje de hospital. Deitada em uma cama de hospital. "O que diabos eu tô fazendo aqui?" ela se perguntou, tentando levantar. Suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina, e ela desabou no chão.

Quando ela acordou de novo, ela viu um par de olhos brancos na frente dela.

- Você tentou fugir da cama de novo? – ele perguntou, evidentemente achando aquilo tudo muito divertido.

- É um saco ficar aqui o tempo todo – ela respondeu, fazendo beicinho.

- Então agora você sabe como eu me sinto.

A partir daquele dia, ela passou a torturá-lo menos enquanto ele estava internado.

Aniversário

Sakura odiava seu aniversário. Todo ano, quando a maldita data se aproximava, algo muito ruim acontecia e estragava tudo. Por exemplo, dois anos antes do seu oitavo aniversário, Ino terminou a amizade delas. Foi uma semana antes do seu décimo terceiro aniversário quando Sasuke deixou Konoha. Três dias antes de ela fazer 17, seu pai teve um ataque cardíaco e não havia nada que ela pudesse ter feito. Então, dez dias antes do seu vigésimo segundo aniversário, ela disse a Neji que ela o amava muito, mas ela iria se isolar do mundo até o dia depois do aniversário. Pelo menos naquele ano ela estaria na fossa por causa dela, e não por causa de outra pessoa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em seus anos amargos, Neji odiava seus aniversários porque ele nunca poderia comemorar com seus pais, uma vez que ambos já haviam falecido. Foi por isso que Sakura fez uma surpresa: ela preparou uma festa de criança para o aniversário de 26 anos dele. Para dizer o mínimo, ele adorou. E nem mesmo tentou esconder isso dos amigos.

Lágrimas

Hyuuga Neji não era um homem emotivo. Mas quando cada um dos seus três filhos nasceu, ele não pôde conter duas ou três lágrimas silenciosas.

Por outro lado, Hyuuga Sakura nunca se deu ao trabalho de esconder suas lágrimas. Exceto por um dia, quando ela ainda tinha 19 anos e ainda se chamava Haruno. Naquele dia ela viu Kiba, por quem ela tinha uma quedinha, caminhando de mãos dadas com Hinata. Ela engoliu sua auto-piedade e prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais choraria por um homem de novo. Neji fez essa promessa fácil de ser cumprida.

Técnica hereditária

Desde sua infância (lembram dos ThunderCats?), Sakura achava que o Byakugan era a oitava maravilha do mundo. Às vezes ela se perguntava por que ela tinha que ter nascido em uma família civil, sem nenhuma técnica hereditária ou qualquer coisa exclusiva sem ser a testa grande. Característica que, ela logo notou, ela passou para seus filhos. Pelo menos eles tinham saúde.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ele tinha muito orgulho do seu poderoso Byakugan. O mais poderoso em toda a história do Clã Hyuuga. Mas algumas vezes ele tinha inveja do perfeito controle que Sakura tinha sobre seu chakra. Ela fazia qualquer jutsu parecer fácil, mesmo os mais avançados. Felizmente seus filhos herdaram essa habilidade. Neji freqüentemente pensava que aqueles três pestinhas um dia seriam invencíveis.

Companheiros de time

"Perfeito. Um anormal que não pode usar chakra, e uma menina-macho que não tira os olhos de mim. E um professor ainda mais anormal como a cereja do bolo." Neji olhou para o Time Gai, se perguntando como ele sobreviveria aos seus dias de genin com aquelas três pessoas. Assim que ele foi promovido a jounin, ele sentia muita saudade daqueles tempos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se Sakura soubesse que Sasuke deixaria Konoha em busca de poder, ela nunca teria se apaixonado por ele. Mas ela não sabia. Agora, ela se sentia mal por ter sempre maltratado Naruto. Ah, se ela pudesse voltar no tempo...

Saquê

Shikamaru desafiou Sakura para ver quem bebia mais. Dez garrafas de saquê depois, o garoto dos Nara desabou. A médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava alta, mas ainda acordada. E queria beber mais.

- Hyuuga! Vem cá e sente seu traseiro principesco aqui. Eu te desafio a beber mais do que eu bebi!

- Não. Eu quero manter meu fígado saudável por muito tempo.

- Seu frouxo.

Mas o real motivo era diferente daquela desculpa esfarrapada. O saquê soltava sua língua, e ele iria acabar dizendo coisas das quais se arrependeria. Coisas como o modo que ela assombrava seus sonhos toda noite, vestida de enfermeira perva perseguindo-o pelo hospital.

Doces

Ao contrário do que todos achavam, Neji gostava de doces. Mas só quando eles eram dados por sua médica favorita. Na verdade, ele comeria qualquer coisa, desde que fosse dado por ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quatro da manhã. Sakura finalmente chegou em casa depois de um plantão exaustivo. Tudo que ela queria era abrir a geladeira e comer o bolo de morango que ela comprava especialmente para essas situações. Mas não havia sinal de bolo de morango.

- NEEEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Desilusão

Sakura teve várias desilusões amorosas durante sua vida. Ela chorava, ela parava de comer, mas seu coração acabava por superar a fossa. Agora ela era grata por Neji amá-la tanto. Ela não saberia como recomeçar a vida se ele terminasse com ela. Por sorte ela nunca precisou fazer isso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma vez que Sakura era a primeira e única mulher que Neji amou em sua vida, ele nunca passou por uma desilusão amorosa.

- Seu filho da mãe de sorte – ela disse em tom brincalhão, beijando sua bochecha e se aconchegando ao lado dele.

E bota sorte nisso.

Estações

A estação do ano que Neji mais gostava era a primavera. Ele sempre se inspirava nela. Independente do quão duro o inverno havia sido, durante a primavera a vida borbulharia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas quando Sakura lhe perguntou, no início do relacionamento deles, ele disse que sua estação favorita era o outono. Ele não queria que ela pensasse que ele era um homem afeminado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A estação do ano que Sakura mais gostava era o outono. Ela sempre se inspirava nele. Independente do quão ensolarado o verão havia sido, durante o outono a vida se prepararia para tempos difíceis. Mas quando Neji lhe perguntou, logo após ela ter perguntado a ele, ela disse que sua estação favorita era a primavera. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma mulher melancólica.

Memórias

Sakura adorava fotos. Ela dizia que fotos eram a melhor maneira de guarder suas memórias. Seus álbuns de fotografias pareciam não ter fim, e eles tinham um armário enorme só para eles. Às vezes, quando Neji estava fora de casa em uma missão longa, ela passava horas olhando para o passado, lembrando todos os bons momentos passados com a família e os amigos. Mas seu álbum favorito era o de casamento. Todas as vezes que eles brigavam, ela folheava aquelas páginas já amareladas e se lembrava de um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Aquilo fazia milagres em seu temperamento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neji não era muito nostálgico. Mas às vezes, quando Sakura estava no hospital, ele se infiltrava no armário de fotos e olhava para todas as belas memórias que eles tinham. Um dia ela descobriu que ele também gostava das fotos, mas achou melhor não estragar o segredo dele.

Futuro

Ela sempre se imaginou como uma talentosa médica e professora – sim, ela queria ensinar as pessoas como curar os outros.

Ele sempre se imaginou como um forte soldado para seu país. Nada o honrava mais do que lutar por Konoha.

O que eles nunca imaginaram era que eles estariam comemorando seu 40º aniversário de casamento, cercados por seus filhos e netos, bem como seus amigos, alunos e colegas. A partir dali, eles pararam de pensar no futuro e passaram a se preocupar só com o presente. Afinal, eles não podiam saber qual seria seu último dia. E este dia acabou por chegar, mas não antes que eles tivessem bisnetos.

- Neji, nossa vida foi cheia de surpresas, NE?

Ele não respondeu.

- Neji? – ela o cutucou. Nenhuma resposta. – Neji? Diz alguma coisa! Acorda! – a voz dela estava cheia de preocupação.

- Buuuu! Eu tava fingindo de morto!

Ela deu um cascudo nele – assim como nos bons velhos tempos.


End file.
